You Give,I take
by Strawberri Sins
Summary: What is a girl to do when she has soo much pressure just built up waiting to explode?why take it out on draco of course...verbally,physically,other ways possible?Is lust in their hearts?Or more? And what would lucius think of this behavior?What will harry
1. When one door closes,another one opens

I do not own HP but I do own my very own lint ball and fire cracker. 

You give, I take.

**He broke up with me...can't believe it? Why would he do that? I thought we were happy?** 

Ginny thought as she cried into her satchel as she clutched it to her chest. Harry potter broke up with her that morning. 

The date would always be engraved in her mind. September 1st. The first day of school, could he had picked a better day? Or none at all? 

she heard a knock on the cabin door of the Hogwarts express. 

"Ginny?" It was a familiar voice. 

Hermione.

**o great**she thought.** Of course here it comes...Hermione will say how life will go on and take Harry's side immediately**

"yea??" She sighed. 

"Can I come in for a few minutes?" 

"Sure" And she sighed again.

The compartment door slide open. There stood 17 year old Hermione Granger. She had charmed her hair ,with the help of Ginny, to be more curly and not look so much like Hagrid's bushy hair. It was shiny and she was pretty. 

Not drop dead, I am so jealous of her pretty. Just pretty. Ginny had heard Neville give her a 7 on his scale. Which Ginny herself had gotten a 9 and ¾ from seamus and Neville and a 8 from Dean. Only because she had all those older brothers to deal with. 

She smiled slightly and entered. She had on a blue cardigan and simple denim jeans and a pair of flip flops. No make up, just that natural blush on her cheeks. Hair down as usual. 

"hey..." 

Ginny tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. But anyone could tell that her eyes were abnormally red and swollen and her nose red from the sniffling. 

"Hi Hermione. Sit down." 

Hermione sat and stared at the petite red head across from her. She had been slightly jealous of Ginny Weasley for almost a year. Ginny wasn't perfect and that seemed to be ok .Like just because Ginny knew she wasn't perfect made her seem better than perfect. She was happy with herself. Hermione could not hate for it. Just wished she could be happy with her own self. 

She was spunky and cute, lot of guys liked that...always hyper. She had a chin length bob. Her hair a cute copper color with natural blonde highlights. It made her look older. Hermione was jealous of the way her hair seemed to just fall into place whenever Ginny moved her head. 

Always silky and shiny. Not charmed like her-own. But Ginny had changed a lot. 

Once she had gotten over Harry ,he finally noticed her. She had a personality. She was sweet and she loved sports and life. Smart like Hermione, yes athletic like Katie and Angelina. She and Harry had gotten together at the middle of Harry's 5th year. When she dumped Michael Corner. 

She looked with big chocolaty eyes, small tears filling in her eyes and falling down her cheek onto her white long sleeved tee-shirt with a pink monkey on it with the saying "who need bananas when you have love" 

How ironic a simple shirt could be. 

"I know this is a stupid question gin, but how are you?" 

Ginny looked right in her eyes, As she tried to smile, she did not want to see what was coming. She wanted to cuddle up in Ron's arms and fall asleep like she had when she was younger. 

"Actually, I am all cried out I think" 

Hermione nodded. Ginny smiled at her little joke. 

**What?? no oh Harry and you should just be friends...?hmm odd** she thought. 

Hermione scooted over to Ginny "I'm glad you are at least smiling. I know this is hard" She wrapped her slender arms around Ginny and pulled her close.

"But I will be here to help you get through it." she whispered in her ear. 

Ginny was happy. Hermione was both of their friends but wasn't taking sides. Of course she would had loved for Hermione to take her side, but this was much better for all of them in the end.

After all she had been dating Harry for months now and she loved him, even if they weren't together. She had told Harry himself that she would always be his friend. 

"Thank you Hermione. ..you have no idea how good that makes me feel, I had thought you would take Harry's side" She sniffed as she hugged hermione tighter. 

"Shh..shh...its ok Ginny. I understand I have talked to Harry and he explained everything to me. He can't give you what you need right now. with Sirus and everything he is afraid. Its not that he doesn't love you."

Hermione said calmly to her friend. She felt the young girl pull away from her. 

"yes yes. I know when he can he will. Its o.k. do not have to talk about this any longer. I will feel better with time." She realized how much better she felt. 

"well I am glad you feel better Gin" Hermione looked at her watch and gasped "oh my. I have to be in the head girl compartment 5 minutes ago!! I am sorry gin., but I have to go..I'm so so sorry" she felt really bad but she had to go. 

"its o.k. understand. Go ,go, ..I'm have to get changed" She shoved Hermione playfully out of the door. 

As she threw off her 'ironic' monkey love shirt she heard a knock. Thinking it was only Hermione , she opened it up "I thought I told you to...oh...you. " 

she was face to face with Draco Malfoy. Well....his face was smirking at her in her white bra.... 

"Well,Weasley..Is this how you greet all your friends, I mean what would Potter think? Draco gave her a shocked expression all the while trying to keep down the sudden feeling below his belt. 

How dare it betray him like this. but he kept calm. 

Ginny's tried not to burst out crying...although the inside she was screaming. Potter would not care. She decided right in that nanosecond. She wouldn't let Malfoy get her down. 

-This was her year to have fun! -

So, she walked calmly away from the door and pulled on her white button up shirt as though she didn't care that he had seen her in her bra. 

"Well,Malfoy..I'll have you know. Harry and I are no longer a couple." She smiled sweetly.

"So, I can answer the door however I see fit." 

Draco was at a lost for words. Her she was standing in front of him the same girl that haunted his dreams every night on holiday and all the nights before that at school. Yes Malfoy was one of those guys who wanted her...but would not dare say it. 

He walked into the compartment and shut the door. "Finally, a Weasley did something right for a change." he sneered. His voice caught in his throat as she slide off her jeans and stood in only the white button up shirt barely covering her white cotton panties. the buttons were only buttoned half way .Her short silky hair glimmered in the sun. 

Ginny could not believe what had gotten into her. But she loved this feeling. Of excitment,the thrill of being caught with Malfoy and her in her knickers. 

The feelings she had in this moment. Looking at draco standing there. 

-Her dark prince.-

.oh what fun she could have. And no one would ever know. .....She had thought of him on occasion when snogging Harry.

His face would pop up. Almost as if his insults of potter had turned her on. ...these thoughts in her head had made her feel something ...a surge of power. ....If the guys wanted to call her fox, which they all had been calling her ever since she hacked off her hair and found her true self, then by all means she would be a fox...cunning..soft,sly..yes..she could pull this off..it would help her get over Harry wouldn't it? 

With this she walked over to draco and stared at him. 

**I bet this girl doesn't even know how sexy she is...and its not like she is trying. ** He thought. ** She is cute, really cute. Maybe that is what makes her so..…** his mind came to a halt as he reminded himself who she was...not someone he could have. And this made him want her even more. 

" Why are you looking at me like that weasel?" He smirked

"See something you like, do you?" He walked closer to her. 

**oh yea I see something alright** She shouted in her head. 

She placed a small kiss on his lips. slow,soft,like silk over your skin. They both gave into their desires. She slide her tongue over his lips as he brought his hands to her waist under her shirt to the small of her back. 

His hands felt like powder on her soft skin. Ginny leaned into the kiss and the heat was on. Lust caused draco to moan as he felt Ginny collide with him as he fell onto the seat. Her straddled over him. 

They continued like this for 20 mins and just as Hermione had jumped up earlier. 

Ginny jumped off of Draco..leaving him wanting more. So much more.

"oops look at the time, I must be getting ready...please leave" She huffed it all out between breaths. 

He stared at her "What? how can you just kick me out?" 

No time for talk. She pulled him up and pushed him out of the door which she had opened. and just as quick as he turned to open it back up, she had charmed it locked. 

"GOOD-BYE MALFOY" he heard he laughing as she yelled out. 

Oh this was not the end. He would be paying her back for this. 

**Hmm,wonder if she knows exactly who she was teasing back there** he thought as he walked off placing his head boy badge on his cloak. 

Wonder if Ginny knows draco is head boy...wonder if she will even care................................. 

OK what do you guys think? Please Review.


	2. Morning after

Next installment. 

I wish I wish I hadn't ran over that fish…oh wait no no. I wish I owned Harry Potter. But I do not. It may seem our little Ginny is out of character. But we do not know much about her to begin with. In the first four books she is shy but in the last book she is very much outgoing. 

"Hey Gin" She could hear the voice but couldn't see it. 'Well duh' she thought. 'Could it be that you aren't awake yet?'

"Mmmm…I don't want to try one of your new inventions Fred." She Mumbled as she pulled the thick covers over her head more. 

"Gin" She heard a giggle. No it was more like a lot of giggles, from more than one person.

"Ginny Weasley…you are going to be late for breakfast if you don't get a move on" It was Diana, the girl whose bed was across from hers. Her two other roommates ,Jamie and Brooke were laughing very loudly. 

Ginny sat up and gave them all a death glare worthy of Lucius Malfoy himself. They all stopped laughing and looked at her. 

"You guys are so easy" Ginny giggled. She threw her pillow at Diana. 

"well, we just wanted to make sure you made a good first morning entrance." 

"Awe, thanks Brookie" Ginny blushed a little. "Well you three go to the common room and I will freshen up and meet you in 15 minutes. 

"ok" they all agreed. 

They left as Ginny walked to the bathrooms to wash up. She had taken a shower the night before. As she was applying her makeup she looked in the mirror. She was happy with her looks. She put on a nice peach lip balm that made her lips shine. She added some brown eyeliner and a little sprinkle of silver eye shadow to bring out her dark honey colored eyes. She didn't need any blush. She enjoyed the sprinkle of freckles that spread across her nose and upper cheeks. A sudden thought rang through out her head. 

"Omg,you made out with Draco Malfoy yesterday and now you will have to see him this morning." She whispered out loud. 

She remembered the events of yesterday and how Malfoy had watched her all through dinner as she flirted with Seamus and Dean. She wanted to make him jealous. It made her feel more powerful than ever. She even flirted with Neville. She knew it would piss Malfoy off. How she rather flirt with poor little clumsy Neville than be with him. 

Well this morning would be just as great. She walked out of the bathrooms and bumped into someone. She fell to her knees knocking her things out of her hands. 

A pair of hands reached for some of her things to help her. 

"Sorry" She heard him mumble. 

'Oh great' Why did she have to run into Harry this morning?

She looked up at him. He was trying to help but kept dropping things. Why was he near the girls bathrooms anyway? 

"Harry ,hello. No need to help. I am fine." She stated flatly. She grabbed up her things and started to walk away. 

"Gin-Are you ever going to talk to me normally again? One would notice you not even looking their way at dinner." He looked right into her eyes. 

Was he trying to make her feel bad? Why should he.. He had ended things with her. That didn't mean he didn't care ,it was just not the right time to start anything serious.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I really must be off" She smiled sweetly as she ran off down the hall to meet her three friends. 

Harry watched her run down the hall. Robes following in suit. Some day he would understand what it was about her that made him want to run after her. But for now, He was just being a dunderhead. 

"Ginny, where have you been? Did you sneak off with some boy and forget all about us? You were gone for half an hour." Brooke yelled.

Her friends frowned at her. As she flew down the steps into the common room.

"So sorry ladies ..shall we?" She started off without them. The followed close behind. 

"Jamie" Whispered Diana " Why is Gin being so secretive?"

"I'm not sure. She has been this way since we got off the train yesterday. I am sure it has something to do with Harry. But as long as she isn't all mopey…its for the better."

"Yea I guess your right." 

Ginny turned around outside the Great Hall. "Well ladies. Are we ready? How do I look? You all look lovely of course." She smiled nice and big. Ran her hand through her coppery hair. 

"Great Gin" Brooke, Jamie and Diana all agreed.. 

"Well lets make this year the best ok? We are sixth years and we could rule the school, I mean look at us we are all really pretty, smart and we have a knack for always being hyper. You know guys love a hyper gal.. Thinks they will be a sex kitten in bed." She giggled. And took notice of how pretty her friends really were. 

"Yes, Yes" Jamie agreed. Of course Jamie would ..she had been going out with Justin Flitch-Fletchy( sp? To lazy to go look for my book) For about a year. Everyone one knew they had been shagging for a good while. Most of the guys were jealous of Justin. Not only did a lot of girls find him charming, but he had a sexy girlfriend. Jamie had Wavy natural blond hair with golden highlights in her hair, which reached to mid back She always wore it down because it made her look sexy. She was taller than most girls. 5'9(no these are not Mary- sues, if u wondering..im making them up. But we cant have Gin looking good and not her friends…)She had hazel colored eyes and she wore Smokey eyeliner with hues of blues and whites for shadows. They were the best couple though. Always making out and hardly ever fighting. If Jamie wanted something, Justin got it for her. Or rather..well..lets not get into the sex details. 

Then there was Brooke. She was a trip. Always laughing and giggling. A really weird sense of humor. Worse than Luna. She had really dark brown hair with big loopy curls that came tumbling down just below her shoulders. Always had it in some new hair due. One day it would be piled up on top of her head the next day it would be in pig tails or some weird design. Everyone was envious of her hair. No matter what the weather it was always shiny and curly and pretty. She would wear glasses without looking like a dork. She was shorter than Ginny though. Only 5'3. She wasn't nearly as sexy as Jamie. .but she held her own. She had the bluest eyes you could see. We are talking the kind of blue you see on a crisp clear day. And she had a few freckles herself. Not as many as Ginny of course. She had a fling with their Broom flying coach. Oliver Wood. They spent the summer next door to each other in Ireland. Wonder if she will pursue it this year? Her family was pure blooded where Diana and Jamie were muggle born. 

And on to Diana she was their sensible one. A lot like Hermione. If Diana were to skip ahead a year she world most likely tie with Mione. Must be their genes. Yes ,Diana was Hermione's cousin. And they looked a lot alike .Except Diana was 5'4 where Hermione was taller. Diana had the sense to tame her wild hair early on by cutting into a very short hair cut. It was really cute and pixie like. Her hair was a light brown color. And she had huge chestnut colored eyes. She always went natural and avoided the whole makeup issue when the girls brought it up. She was cute. And everyone knows she has a crush on Goyle. He had thinned out a bit. He was actually cute.. in a big teddy bear sort of way. He wasn't what everyone expected him to be. He was a lot like Ron. Ginny and her would always talk about him. Everyone thought she was crazy for liking him. If only he knew. (so sorry to drag you through all of that. Had to throw in some more characters. I mean we know she has other friends in her house…if u read the books some call her over to the table. We just don't know who. So…)

Back To the story. 

"Well Ginny, Lets get in there, I would like to eat this century" Brooke spoke right in her ear. 

"Oh, err ,right.." Ginny followed by Brooke ,Diana and Jamie walked into the great hall. Most of the hall stopped eating and looked up to see who was coming in ,as they did each time they heard the clicking of shoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

He saw Ginny walk in with her group of friends. 

'hmm…' he thought to himself. 'I wonder how well she do this morning .that little act last night was sure a hit below the belt. No Weasel will ever use a Malfoy for their own pleasure ..even if said Malfoy enjoyed himself. No. Malfoy's were the ones who use people. Not the other way around.' 

Ginny walked by him and he could smell her perfume. It was light and airy.. perhaps roses mixed with some sort of berry. It was ever so pleasant. But now was his chance.

"Look who cant even wake up on time" He smirked and cocked his one eyebrow. "What's wrong weaslette? Cant even afford an alarm clock?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. This was how he was going to play it was he? 

"Very mature Malfoy…Very mature." She smiled. She cocked her head and her silky hair went side to side. "Oh wait I forgot. You probably don't really know anything as your daddy pays for you to pass school" She said in a baby voice. Her friends tried to stifle a giggle. Whilst Diana was staring just a little too much at Goyle.

He knew she did not just go there. He had plenty of ammunition. But before he could here came the trio to the rescue. Harry Potter would save a door handle if someone was mistreating it . 'How Pathetic' draco thought. 

"Ginny what is going on over here. .is he" Ron pointed at Draco "starting trouble with you" His face was all twisted in anger. Harry and Hermione were right behind him. 

Draco decided to stand up and fight back. But as he was standing up a certain redheaded vixen shoved him back into his seat harshly. 

"No no..Malfoy..don't get up.. "She smiled as she pushed him back down. "Ron, don't you worry your head about him. He wont be causing me any trouble." She smiled once more with big eyes to her older brother as she took his arm and led him to the their table. 

'Won't be causing trouble? 'Draco laughed inwardly. He got up and shouted as loud as he could. 15 POINTS FROM GRIFINDOR! 

Ginny whipped around and glared at him. He could not do that. 

"what is the meaning of this" Ginny growled back to draco.

"Oh dear sweet weasel…" He sighed " Guess you should not hassle your head boy, now should you?" He sneered. Showing her the shiny silver badge.

What do you guys think? Let me know!! Sorry if it was boring ..had to start somewhere…Right? Ohh and thanks to my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	3. Deceived

I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!!

Thanks for the reviews. Even though I haven't been worthy of them!

Ginny couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy, head boy .This could not be. "What in the world are you talking about Malfoy?" She huffed out as she glared at him. The hall grew quiet.

"Are you deaf as well?" he smirked. He unpinned it quickly and strode over to the red head and her entourage. He shoved the silver badge so close, that it was touching her nose. "H-e-a-d B-o-y,Head Boy." he spat out at her.

She stepped back "I am not daft, you idiot, It was merely a shock…until I remembered who you are and all"  
Draco raised an eyebrow "Well I am glad you came--"  
But she interrupted "Daddy made sure you were head boy.."

" 50 more points, Weasley..care to keep them coming?"

"Certainly not, Head boy …" And with that she turned and walked back to the table to eat.

That's what I thought. Draco said to himself. He sat back down talking to Blaise. Blaise may have been a pure blooded Slytherin but he certainly was a loyal guy. "so what was that all about Draco?"  
Blaise looked towards him. "Really, I'd love an explanation…shouldn't it be the male weasel you pick on.."

"oh who really cares these days, B.. She is a brat."  
"that she may be D.. but she sure is a cute one.." Blaise smirked and pushed a hand through his dark hair.

Draco almost gaped " I am not even going to justify that with a reply." He shoved a piece of wheat bread into his mouth. Glancing over at her every now and again.

Ginny huffed and puffed while Draco and Blaise watched her. She was furious that he could do that to her. He would pay. No doubt about it. And why did he have to stare at her. So annoying, he will surely pay.

After that scene Ginny went on her business. She went to classes and quid itch practice. Ignored Harry. Tried her best not to stare at the Slytherin table. .

A few weeks has passed with hardly and Draco interruptions. Which she was glad for. She could only think he was up to something, Like the calming before the storm. She felt eyes on her at dinner. Or when she was walking alone jut before curfew. Even while she was studying.  
Just after lunch one day she had left the great hall and was on her way to the potions classroom to pick up some root of wormwood she fell into a jumble of students who were heading to class.  
As she snaked through the crowds of students she stepped on the heel of someone in front of her. "I am so sorry" she Squealed. The person in front of her turned sharply.  
"well you should be. Stepping on my expensive shoes, that probably cost more than your whole wardrobe"

"I am really sorry ,It was an accident." She sighed. This was going to be a long day. Until she looked up into the eyes of someone very handsome. Not who she was expecting.

"come with me." He grabbed her slender wrist and yanked her into a less crowded corridor.   
Not that she had time to protest. Nor did she want to, really. "Really? Was this necessary?" she felt warm all the sudden like her cheeks were flushed.

"Of course it was, Virginia" He talked more quiet now. "how else would I get your attention." He traced the outline of her pouted lower lip.

"Why did you want my attention. Not like you couldn't have anyone's ..or anything for that matter.." She smiled a little and shuddered at his touch. When she decided to be more out going, she had never in a million years imagined this …

"I could" He replied "But Its yours that I have wanted." He cupped her face with his rough hands and pulled her face closer to his. "You mean to tell me, I should find someone else to pay attention to?"

She smiled a bit "never." She relaxed ::Keep it together :: her Brain shouted.

"good. Glad you comply, Virginia" He pulled her inches, now ,from his body and face.  
"Please, don't call me Virginia. It makes me feel..old..boring..Like a used library book" She whispered.  
"On the contrary ,You are vivacious and sweet, like a fresh melon on a warm day. You would make many a boy fall to his knees. You have no idea." he took the lower lip between his teeth and gently sucked for a second.

She sighed "I must confess ,It is an act"

He smiled "Oh, you are the sly one."

A group of 3rd years walked by them gazing at the handsome 7th year.

"Aren't you worried about what others will say. Me a weasley..you..a ..well..slytherin?"

"Who would I be afraid of…come on.. I'm me." He cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.  
She finally gave into him. This was adventurous. What would they say…how could she explain ,she with a slytherin god.? It would be impossible. He smelled delicious. This was even better than the train ride fiasco. She started to wrap her arms slowly around his thick neck. .but he pulled away.

"Well" She barley got out "If I were you, I would be afraid of Draco Malfoy" She smiled.   
  
"And why would I be afraid of Draco ?" He said with a laugh in his voice.

Ginny said nothing.

"I don't know,Blaise,Why don't you tell me" Behind them stood the very Draco Malfoy in all his sexiness. Black trousers with a gray cashmere sweater. And he was fuming.

Sorry its been so long. .I've been in a rut. But I will try to update more. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
